


The Ground Remembers

by FiKate



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year Persephone leaves her mother at the spot where she was abducted. Demeter considers the ground beneath her feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ground Remembers

The ground had healed up the crack from where he has stolen her daughter, but even after all these centuries, she could still feel it in her bones. How roots had joined imperfectly, the way flowers grew strangely there, it carried the same scar as her heart did. Now she waits in the clear Spring light for the King and Queen of the Underworld, so she may claim her daughter again though never long enough.

A gift, a compromise, Kore always says with a smile as she returns home, her gaze on him and then fully on her. Zeus should have let her punish Hades for his crime instead of this half life that he has stranded her daughter in. Though Kore smiles as she appears beside him, his Queen and seeming content and he knows, oh he knows that she is his and Demeter has no more hold on her though his Persephone becomes her Kore.


End file.
